Today You Are Two
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: A fluffy one shot to look at how the family celebrate a certain Drill girl's birthday. Part of the "A Life" Series


**_A/N A little bit of midweek birthday fluff because I felt bad that little Zara never had a birthday chapter. This leads on from Six Sleeps and was meant to be a dabble but, well, you know what I'm like by now. Hope you enjoy._**

It was the middle of the night, actually it was more early morning when Constance woke up. Instantly feeling the cold she went to snuggle up to the warm body in the bed next to her. Well normally there was someone there, right now there was just an empty space.

She sat up and looked towards the bathroom, no light was showing at the door. A glance at the clock told her exactly where Imogen was so she picked up her robe, put on her slippers and went to find her wife.

"I guessed you'd be here."

Imogen looked up from the chair next to a sleeping Zara's cot and smiled. "I woke up a little while ago and couldn't resist. Exactly this time two years ago she was coming into the world."

Constance tiptoed over and crouched next to the chair, taking a chance to look at their daughter. Zara was flat on her back, one hand above her head with the other resting on her stomach. Whatever she was dreaming of was clearly very pleasant as there was a half smile on her lips and she looked nothing but content.

"She certainly was, and in typical Zara style she made her presence known right from the start."

"I wish I could remember more." Imogen bent down to kiss Constance's forehead. She could remember very little about the final stages of her labour but she knew it had been a traumatic experience for them. Still, as they both agreed, the end result had been worth it.

"You will next time." Constance looked up with a smile. "Come on, let's leave her sleep. She's got a busy day tomorrow and we need to be well rested so we can keep up with an energetic two year old."

"I don't think anyone has as much energy as this one." Imogen adjusted the little duvet. "Sleep tight sweetpea. We'll see you in a couple of hours for lots of fun."

It was slightly longer than a few hours later but soon it was morning and Zara was wide awake and being lifted out of her cot by her Mama.

"Good morning little one." Constance kissed her youngest and laughed as she was rewarded with a big hug. "Thank you. Do you remember what we told you about today?"

Zara thought for a second before shaking her head.

"No? It's your special day today, your birthday. Today you are two."

"Two? Oh yeh."

"Yes. Come along, people are waiting for you."

Sure enough Zara was carried into the sitting room to find her favourite people waiting for her. Her face lit up with happiness as she was covered in kisses by an excited Mummy.

"Happy Birthday sweetpea. We're so excited to share this day with you."

"Yay, Zara's here. It's your birthday." Ava, dressed in her pyjamas and pink dressing gown was immediately next to her mothers and younger sister.

"My bir-day. Fun."

"How old are you?" It was Abby's turn to hug and kiss her sister.

"Two." Zara held two fingers on each hand up as though she was giving peace signs.

"Well, that's four but you're almost there. At least they weren't the other way around." Abby sniggered while her Mama rolled her eyes.

"Don't encourage her. Shall we eat? Where are your father and Amelia?"

Before Imogen could answer there was a knock on the door and the in question let themselves in.

"Happy birthday princess."

"Not princess, I'm a puppy." Zara was giggling as her grandfather lifted her up in the air.

"Today you can be whatever you want to be." Amelia leaned over to kiss the rosy cheek. "Can I do anything to help with breakfast?"

"All done. Here birthday girl I made you some blueberry pancakes, let me just cut them up for you."

"Mmmm, booberry."

With breakfast over it was time for Abby to leave for school. "I'll be back later and we'll spend the whole evening together." She looked at her mothers. "What about her P-R-E-S-E-N-T-S?"

"We'll wait until everyone is here. One of us will collect you later. Have a good day honey." Imogen handed Abby her lunch box and gave her a kiss.

"Bye Absy," Zara squeezed her sister tight before the door closed.

"Are you going to work?" Ava knew that once Abby left it was generally time for one or both of her parents to leave.

"No poppet, remember yesterday? You went to nursery and we went to work so we could be off today instead."

Imogen and Constance had made a rule that while the younger children did not have to go to school, they wouldn't work on their birthdays. Luckily swapping classes was straightforward and they were looking forward to the day ahead.

"Oh, Zara, we can play all day."

"Almost, we thought we would go for a drive and maybe for a little walk on the beach. And I know the students want to say happy birthday to you, does that sound okay sweetpea?"

"Okay."

It took just over an hour for everyone to be dressed but then parents and children were in one car while grandparents and dogs were in another. It was a cold day but dry, sunny and perfect for a walk.

Once they were on the sand Imogen turned to Zara with a grin, "Race you."

Ava was happy to watch while holding Mama's hand, racing wasn't really her thing but she loved seeing her sister having fun with Mummy, Granddad, Shep and Wendy while Granny snapped some pictures.

"Zara's very nice isn't she?"

Constance lifted Ava up so they were face to face. "Of course, just like you and Abby. Mummy and I only have nice girls."

"Abby and Zara are my best friends."

As someone who had grown up without sisters or any real friends, Constance found herself overwhelmed by the simple declaration. Her girls would never be lonely because not alone did they have parents who loved them, they had each other. And even though there would likely be arguments to come, there was already an unbreakable bond between them.

"I know they are little one. Will we see if everyone wants to walk as far as the lighthouse with us?"

After their walk and a stop at one of the local cafes for tea, milk and snacks they drove back to the castle. It was two sleepy girls who were carried out of the car when they arrived.

"They can have something light to eat when they wake up." Imogen was carrying Ava while Constance took Zara. By silent mutual agreement both girls were tucked up in their parents bed for nap time.

"Are you tired Darling?", Constance wrapped her arms around Imogen from behind and kissed the silky blonde hair that was so like Zara's.

"No, I just want to watch them for a minute. We made them. You and me together, we made these little humans."

"We did and along with the little girl that's growing into a young woman in front of us we've created the family we both wanted. Let's get ready for later. Don't worry, I've cast a spell so neither can fall out."

The children slept for two hours during which time their parents were busy organising the birthday meal. They had just finished the dinner preparations when they heard giggles coming from the bedroom.

"Can we play?" Ava asked once they had each eaten a sandwich and some fruit.

"Of course, you both stay here with Mama, I'm going to go to the shops then pick Abby up from school, see you in a while."

Once Imogen and Abby arrived back, it was straight down to see the students who had specifically asked to see Zara on her big day. Well, most of them had.

"Seriously? All this fuss for a kid who doesn't have a clue what's going on?"

The second years all moved away as Clara Cook started one of her rants. For someone who was just back from a three day suspension she apparently hadn't learned her lesson and nobody wanted to be around her when she was like this.

"Hello everyone." Imogen walked onto the stage holding Zara by the hand, smiling as she heard the round of applause that greeted them. "Look sweetpea, the girls want to wish you happy birthday."

Although she was known for being mischievous and full of fun, Zara was generally rather shy when she was the centre of attention. This was shown by how she bit her bottom lip and clutched onto the end of her Mummy's jumper while peering at what looked like a sea of girls.

In contrast Ava was perfectly at home in front of the students and ran to take her sister's hand before announcing to the room, "It's Zara's birthday and Granny and Mummy have made you all cakes."

Sure enough Imogen and Amelia had been busy making a mixture of healthy vanilla, lemon and coconut cakes that were to be distributed to the girls much to their delight.

"Thank you Miss Drill, this is from us." Dana Mc Donald, the current Head Girl, passed a card and large teddy bear over to their teacher.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you." Zara whispered as she stroked her new toy.

"Yes, thank you girls.", Constance stepped up to address her students. "We appreciate your kindness very much. As Ava has said there are cakes and also some special sandwiches for tea tonight, we hope you enjoy them."

Although they would be having their own tea a bit later, the Drill family joined the students for a short time during which Ava ran around saying hello to all her friends.

"She knows all their names.", Tom was amazed as he watched his little granddaughter hold court in the corner of the room.

"She sure does, she's a little social butterfly. Do you want to join them sweetpea?"

Zara shook her head, she was a lot happier with the people she knew. Tom had made an observation about her once that as she became older was more apparent. Anyone she met on her first day on earth was automatically loved and trusted. Meanwhile, anyone who came in a bit later had to earn her trust but once they did she was fiercely loyal.

The moment of contemplation was interrupted by some drama in the corner.

" **WHAT** did you say?", Abby turned on her heel and faced the much taller and broader Clara.

"Nothing."

"Yes you did, you called my sisters pains. How dare you? You're nothing but a miserable bully, everyone tries to be nice to you but I have had enough of your snide remarks. I'm going to.."

"You are going to do nothing dear, I will. Clara, if you don't want to be here you may leave and spend the evening in your room. I will speak to you in my office at 9AM where we will discuss your attitude. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom.", Clara stormed out of the room scowling, a night in her room was preferable to being around these suck ups.

"Goodbye girls, thank you again for the gift." Imogen was biting back her irritation but was determined not to ruin this special day because of a bratty teenager.

Before they went upstairs Abby pulled Constance aside. "I'm sorry Mama, I shouldn't have said anything."

Constance shook her head, "You don't have to apologise, you defended your sisters and we are very proud of you. We know how much you care about them and you showed that. Let me deal with Miss Cook. Im sure the thought of facing me in the morning is not a pleasant prospect for her. But tonight is a family night and we promised Zara some fun."

Fun was indeed the order of the evening and a young Miss Drill found herself at the table surrounded by her family and their friends.

"I don't even think she's realised she's getting birthday presents." , Imogen whispered to Constance as Zara happily munched on her sweet potato wedges.

"Let's give her a surprise so, if we give them to her now then she'll have a few hours to enjoy them before bed."

As always the family had asked her parents what Zara would most benefit from. She had no shortage of toys, in fact there were still some from Christmas that she was a little too young for and had been stored away for the future. Neither wanted anyone to feel under pressure to buy her anything but had suggested that books or clothes would be the most appropriate gift. Of course Tom and Amelia along with Stephen had put some money in Zara's savings account despite being told it was unnecessary.

"You can't stop us spoiling them, the sooner you realise that the better.", Stephen explained to his sister and sister in law.

"Nice jumper." The birthday girl stroked the soft sweater that Jamie and Sarah had given her along with jeans and new trainers

"Glad you like it Z." Jamie eagerly accepted the hug that was offered before Zara moved onto Sarah.

"Thanks babies." she added to everyone's amusement.

In a similar way her books from Davina and Elizabeth were cooed over, as was the patchwork blanket that Granny had made her.

"This is from me and Ava." Abby handed over a package containing Disney Duplo, a toy cat, markers and a home made colouring book.

"Did you make that honey? It's fantastic." Imogen was helping Zara flick through the pages of cats, dogs, witches and other elements of Drill life. She also noticed how Abby had added words in large letters, helping her sister to increase her vocabulary at the same time as she coloured.

"Yeah, Ava and I decided what to put in there together though. I'm glad she likes it."

"Cool." Zara exclaimed when she came across a picture of a happy looking Golden Retriever.

"That's my girl." Abby beamed with pride at both the word and how the gift was received. As Zara was getting older they were bonding even more and, as with Ava, there was some definite hero worship when it came to their big sister.

Along with clothes Imogen and Constance also had a special gift for to their little girl.

"Here you go sweetpea and just this once you can ride it around the sitting room."

They had both noticed how Zara had been becoming very interested in her sister's tricycle so had decided it was the perfect time to get her one of her own. As with Ava's it was convertible meaning that she would get quite a few years use out of the gift.

"We'll be like Mummy." Ava commented as Zara was pushed past her. Then a thought occurred to her, "Mama, where's your bike?"

Constance was only able to stop Jamie, Tom and Stephen's sniggering by declaring that it was time for tea and cake. With the help of her sisters Zara blew out her candles and was presented with the first slice from the carrot cake Imogen had made.

"Yummy."

Everyone agreed and the remainder of the evening was spent talking and laughing at the birthday girls antic's. As with every family occasion there were numerous photographs taken to document the event and Imogen was already planning on framing a candid she had taken of the three girls hugging.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" Jamie asked as he, Sarah and Stephen went to leave.

"Fenny, Grissy and Maud are coming to see the girls on Saturday, they've staying over and have offered to babysit so we might go out for a couple of hours. Do you fancy dinner in town?"

"Definitely." Sarah was keen to enjoy her last couple of months before the twins came.

Once the arrangements had been made and everyone had said goodbye it was time for even birthday girls to get ready for bed. Thankfully their was no resistance to bath time but Constance guessed that the new bath toys Gabrielle had bought for Zara might have been of some assistance there.

"Shall we have a little snuggle and story in the sitting room?", she asked the two little girls who were now clean and dressed in their cosy pyjamas.

"Yeah!"

Imogen and Abby were already waiting for them and soon the family were all sat together on the couch.

"Have you had a good day sweetpea?"

"Very good day." Zara paused before grinning at her family. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome little one." Constance pulled a throw over them to make sure everyone was warm. "What story would you like?"

Zara cuddled close to her Mama, "Ava story."

Ava never had to be asked twice to choose a story and she already knew what she wanted. "Tell us about when we first met Zara. Please."

Abby started. "Well, you and I had slept with Granny that night, she was really snoring by the way. Anyway, we were all so excited so we went to the staffroom and waited with everyone else. Then, I think it was around eight in the morning, Mama came to tell us the news."

Constance joined in with the tale, "I did, I said 'Your beautiful sister was born just after 3AM."

"Me?, Zara asked as she swung her slipper clad feet onto Imogen's lap, pressing them against Ava's in a show of affection.

"Yes sweetpea, you. And once you arrived our lives suddenly became even more wonderful."


End file.
